The research team is actively recruiting participants for their studies that investigate the molecular-genetic correlates, as well as possible therapeutics of cancer-related fatigue. Recruitment was conducted by self-referral, referrals from other National Cancer Institute providers, and/or from the Patient Recruitment and Public Liaison Office. The PI is working closely with collaborators from the Multidisciplinary Prostate Cancer Clinics of the National Cancer Institute to improve recruitment of interested individuals. There is an increased inquiry from both patients and investigators from NCI about the protocol.